thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150124215733
My dreams are weird. My dad, brother, sister all fly through my head. My mum makes an appearance, too. I'm getting used to it. One great thing about dreams is I can actually see from both eyes, rather than just from the right. Which is a lot better than you'd think. When I wake, there's no smoke. No fire, no gun pointed at me. It's so calm. Birds sing in the breeze, leaves rustle, the smell of grass and soil drifts around. I love it. I sit up. Look around. There is literally nothing suspicious, nothing out-of-the-blue. Everyone is asleep still, and aside from the biting cold that I've just realised, all is great. I sit around, doing nothing, but not bored. Eventually, everyone is up. "Any plans for today?" The general conversation - plans. What do we do next? What are we doing for food? The list goes on. "I was actually thinking we could do some training." Michael says. I will admit, he's getting almost likeable. Not pushy, just open to ideas. And actually self-depreciating some of the time. I reckon the scenery has something to do with it. We all get dressed, and head off deeper into the forest. We bring our stuff with us, I'm certainly not risking being found and coming back to a 'base' brimming with armed police. We find an area with a clearing, a few low branches and other pieces of natural equipment. Everything is going well so far. Michael drops his stuff in a shrub nearby, and we follow suit. Geared up for training of every kind, we get started. First, we split up into groups. Physical combat first, in twos. I go against Johnny, whilst Michael watches us two and Hannah and Emma battle it out. He still takes charge, nothing has changed here, but something tells me no one else would be a great leader. Johnny gets his first punch in my stomach. I buckle slightly, but deliver a high-kick to his jaw. He stumbles backwards, and I do a forward flip over to him. I punch him with the heel of my hand in the throat, and he coughs as his breath escapes him. After a few minutes, he's got his fair share of hits on me, and we rotate until we've all faced each other. "Now, powers. I can't exactly show mine, it's hard to activate and pretty destructive, I don't understand it myself. But I can watch you guys and maybe have a go at thinking up battle ideas." Fair enough. But what's his power? I push my palms out, and Hannah, my first opponent, gets pinned to the floor as her gravitational pull increases. She lays still, and a pillar of soil erupts underneath me. I loose balance, and she's on her feet. This continues for the rest of the day. Physical, power, eat. Physical, power, eat. Food turns out to be fruit we can find - apples, berries - as well as sandwiches Hannah goes to pick up from somewhere nearby, whilst we all take a breather. Eventually, this practise pays off - Turns out I can project my antigravity power to others, most effectively through contact. I can use my power with less visible hand movement, and apparently I'm "good at assessing my opponents. But you also... well, you give off a non-imposing physical prowess. You can also use that under-estimation to your advantage." Sounds like good advice to me. Michael is a pretty nice guy underneath all the secrets and the narcissistic outer layer. After a good 18 hours of training, we all feel pretty shattered. We head off to sleep, and actually sleep well. Even my dreams are peaceful. But nothing ends well, does it? Nothing could have prepared me for the morning ahead of me.